She's The Real Reaper
by Spider's-Frost04
Summary: Spider has been taken to the Mass Effect universe where she will aid Commander Shepard against the Reapers, but their all about to find out that the Spider is a lot more dangerous than any machine. She's the real reaper.
1. Arrival

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Kulaan Sheo fin hun.**

 **A nice new fic to start on, so refreshing and new but the real news should be the situation Spider will be presented with and when she will arrive in this new world.**

 **I plan to set this around half way through mass effect 2 because this way we have the whole crew already there and the characters will have developed steady friendships and bonds with one another.**

 **Also if anyone has an idea for Shepard's first name I'd like to hear it.**

 **Special thanks to those who supported me on my other fic.**

 **For the new people: Spider is an imperial, dirty blonde, little taller than average hight and extremely powerful. That just about covers it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A sudden flash of purple smoke and the strange smell of strawberries filled the area Spider entered and was pointlessly striding menacingly towards nothing. "Sheo, you have to have the worst timing imaginable." Spider pointed out to the prince of madness who she knew was there.

"I haven't the ficklest idea what your talking of my dear." The prince said offhandedly. "I merely redirected you to a more favourable location, you wouldn't want to be left stranded on an uknown world somewhere, would you?"

"I appreciate the gesture Sheo but I haven't the time for a game, perhaps after I sort out the mess I was just taken from." Spider replied to the prince.

"But you used to love our games Spider." Pouted the prince in an overly dramatic fashion. "How about we make a deal? I'll stop time for the duration of our game and when it's over you'll be right back where you were."

Spider looked at Sheogorath who had now started to take form in front of her. "I suppose I've made worse decisions and lived to hide them, but I have one condition..." Spider had a mischievous glint in her eye and Sheo nodded excitedly after seeing it so Spider continued. "We make slight changes to me in a few worlds,just to spice things up a bit."

"You have a deal my dear, you have a deal." As those words left his lips Spider's world turned misty and sleep threatened to consume her. Spider could have fought it off however where was the fun in that? She let it's dark folds envelope her for a long while as Sheo carefully selected the worlds Spider would visit. It would be entertaining to say the least.

* * *

Weeks turned into months and that turned into a year. Spider had spent one year in this futuristic galaxy that held more information than she had ever seen in one place before. She had been surprised and shocked when she first appeared in this Citadel however she soon adapted to the new environment and put her time to good use by researching the history of the place and anything that would help her fit in.

These people had invented machines that could fire projectiles at great speeds to kill their enemy's and that these _guns_ were incredibly easy to buy on the Citadel which seemed to directly contradict the safety protocols they had around the Citadel.

 _Stupidity is everywhere it seems._ Spider thought when she had found out about this flaw. Never the less, Spider had been living here for about a year and had gotten used to the new species of this galaxy and all their quirks (they had no trace of magic, that took Spider a while to accept).

Spider was taking her daily run around the Citadel as she still had no idea why Sheo had sent her here so Spider figured she's wait until something happened. She was just passing through the industrial district when a shoot out started in one of the warehouses.

Spider could see a red haired woman take cover behind some crates whilst her turian companion followed her lead, taking shots at the mercs with his sniper along with her. The young woman had just above shoulder length crimson hair with piercing green eyes that seemed to calculate all the possibilities on the battlefield. She was wearing a knights armour with a futuristic twist, nice fashion statement.

Her companion had scarred half his face, presumably in another fight, and wore lightly broken at the top blue armour.

Spider being the curious devil she was, dived into the same warehouse and cast an invisibility spell to sneak behind enemy lines. She was patient as she came up behind one merc after another and slit their throats even through their armour. Can't match a daedric weapon with anything less than daedric, especially something Spider made herself.

Eventually everyone that Spider wanted dead had met their end and she revealed herself to the red haired woman and the turian who, once coming out of cover, had their weapons trained on her.

The woman spoke first "I'm Commander Shepard, care to tell me who you are?" Spider thought this Shepard was polite enough considering the situation and decided it was worth helping them. She had heard of commander Shepard and even praised the woman's abilities in combat. That did not mean she appreciated being held at gunpoint.

"My name is Spider PoisonBlood and whilst it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance commander Shepard, I don't appreciate you and your associate pointing guns in my direction." Spider easily replied to the Commander.

"Seems fair, you did help us after all." Shepard nodded to Garrus who looked reluctant but put his gun down all the same. "We could still use the help if it's not too much trouble."

"Shepard.." Garrus warned.

"Relax, I've got a feeling about this one." That was all it took for Garrus to accept that he couldn't change a thing. He trusted her instincts more than his sometimes.

"I will certainly join you your mission, but you must tell me what it is when we are in a more.. suitable environment." Spider said to the commander and with that the group had continued further into the warehouse.

It was some time later when they had finally killed all the mercenaries and found the guy they were looking for, some scumbag that people could hire to give them new lives under a new name. Spider was willing to guess it was mostly criminals who did this but there was bound to be a few occations that held the exception.

They entered the small building, Shepard holding a gun up at the man Spider had come to know as Harkin.

"You were close," He said as he attempted to exit through the other door. "But not close enough-" The final word was ended roughly as Garrus appeared behind him and smacked his head with the butt of his gun.

Garrus proceeded to drag Harkin and press him non too gently against the wall. "So Fade...couldn't make yourself disappear huh?"

Harkon looked a little nervous but tried to talk his way out anyway. "Come on Garrus – we can work this out. Whaddya need?"

Garrus released his hold over the man and turned around. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well, I guess we both have something the other one wants." It was the confident reply that irked Spider the most. She really didn't like this guy.

Garrus turned back around and delivered a swift rising knee to Harkin's gut causing him to spill over onto the floor.

"We're not here to ask favours Harkin." Shepard said to the man on the floor who replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't say." As he got back to his feet.

Garrus continued with where he left off. "You helped a friend of mine disappear. I need to find him."

"I might need a little more information than that." Harkin replied, a little frustrated himself.

"His name was Sidomis. Turian, came from the-"

Garrus was interrupted by Harkin as he attempted to spout his little act of defiance. "I know who he is, and I'm not telling you squat."

"Spider had had it now, she strode forward and grabbed the pathetic excuse of a man by the neck and dragged him over a few feet before throwing him right back against the wall. Ignoring the protests from Shepard, Spider readied a small spell of fear in her hand and slowly pressed it directly into Harkin's head.

The screaming began and Shepard and Garrus looked between each other in confusion as to what they just witnessed. Spider knelt down so as to be face to face with Harkin. "If you ever want this nightmare to end, I suggest you cooperate."

Spider soon ended the spell and it took Harkin a few moments before he could bring himself to even stand up. He made his way over to the console and scheduled a meeting with Sidonis. Once he had given the group the details Harkin had collapsed after enduring the strain on his mind. He did not have pleasant dreams.

They made their way out of the warehouse and into a car. I was obvious what they wanted to ask so Spider gave them a brief explanation of Nirnian magic and a small demonstration to seal the deal. This did not end well. Both Shepard and Garrus pulled their gun's on her whilst driving. "Of coarse, point a gun at it and maybe it will go away. That's the way your thinking it's going to go right?"

"Magic just isn't possible, we would have found it by now if it existed." Garrus was in full on denial about the situation.

"Then please, describe what I'm about to do and play it off as nothing more than a trick when it burns the other half of you're face off." Spider said as she readied a fire spell in her hand, fully intending to use it if they didn't lower their arms.

Shepard turned back around to focus on driving but carried on the conversation. "This changes everything we've ever known, how can you just play this off as nothing? Who are you?"

"I've already told you my dear, however I know what you mean and I'm not telling. At least not until this business is over, now please focus on the task at hand."

It took some convincing but eventually they agreed to stave off the questioning until the job was done.

* * *

"Garrus, this just isn't like you." Shepard once again tried to get through to her friend, but Spider saw a glint of something more between them.

"Tell me Shepard what would you do if someone betrayed you and took everything you worked damn hard to get?" Garrus asked the commander.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't let it change me." This seemed a little off and Spider could tell that if someone really did take what she held dear, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What about you Spider? Surely you have an opinion on the matter, what would you do?" Garrus asked almost resigning himself to have two women's opinions go against his.

"That's not the right question to ask." She replied _Sheo, let me see what I did when they were taken._ She sent out to the prince. He obliged.

"What do you mean?" Garrus turned to look back at Spider and saw a cold, almost heartless look in her eyes.

"The right question would be, what _did_ I do? Garrus.." She ensured that she had the turians full attention. "The streets ran red with the blood of those who did it and those who watched them without even thinking to take action, it was just entertainment for them to watch my family tortured and killed. What did they care? They were only Argonians. I obliterated an entire mountain and bound their souls so they can remain there in eternal agony. It didn't bring my family back, but it was the best I could get and I took it."

Silence dominated the car for several minutes before Spider broke the silence, the coldness in her eyes had melted away and they could see compassion, kindness and even love there again. This was mixed with all the negative emotions that everyone has but at least now the positives were actually there.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to talk so much about those I've lost as I agreed to only remember them on a few occasions so unless it's important, don't ask again." They nodded in understanding and continued to their destination.

Upon arriving Garrus set up a plan to eliminate Sidonis by sniping him whilst Shepard would draw him out and Spider would act as a back up in case he escaped both of them.

Shepard waved Sidonis over to her and the man didn't hesitate before saying, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Although Spider didn't have a comm she knew exactly what Garrus was saying to Shepard thanks to her superior hearing. _"Shepard,your in my shot. Move to the side."_

Shepard seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Listen Sidonis, I'm here to help you."

"Don't ever say that name aloud." The turian took on a nervous posture.

"I'm a friend of Garrus'. He wants you dead, but I'm hoping that's not necessary." She said calmly.

"Garrus? Is this some kind of joke...?" He asked and you could tell he was getting annoyed.

" _Damn it, Shepard. If he moves I'm taking the shot."_

"Your not kidding are you?" Sidonis sounded more than a little worried now and it really showed when he tried to make his exit saying, "Screw this. I'm not sticking around to find out. Tell Garrus I had my own problems."

Just as Sidonis was going to line up in Garrus' sights Shepard just had to stop him. "Don't move." She warned "I'm the only thing standing between you and a bullet hole in the head."

Sidonis' next words accurately described his situation in Spider's opinion. "Fuck." He said looking down for a moment before returning his gaze to Shepard. "Look... I didn't want to do it... I didn't have a choice."

" _Everyone has a choice."_

"They got to me. Said they'd kill me if I didn't help what was I supposed to do?" Sidonis was getting theatrical now. _Just what I need._ Spider thought to herself

" _Let me take the shot, Shepard. He's a damn coward."_

"That's it? You were just trying to save yourself?" Shepard kept talking to the man and prolong his life for whatever purpose.

"I know what I did. I know they died because of me, and I have to live with that. I wake up every night... sick... and sweating. Each of their faces staring at me.. accusing me. I'm already a dead man. I don't sleep. Food has no taste. Some days I just want it to be over."

" _Just give me the chance."_ Garrus asked over the comm.

"You have got to let this go Garrus. He's already paying for his crime and I don't want to lose you to this." Shepard pleaded with the man on the other end of the comm.

" _He hasn't paid enough, he still has his life."_

"Look at him Garrus.. There's nothing left to kill and you know there is nothing he can say to make it right, nothing will. But I'll be damned if I lose my friend to this."

" _Just... go. Tell him to go.."_

And the scene played out like that with Shepard telling Sidonis that he was lucky and Sidonis thanked Shepard for talking to Garrus and sparing him even if he didn't deserve it. They parted ways but before Spider joined up with them again, she had her own meeting with Sidonis.

She came out of the crowd and roughly dragged him against the wall, and before he could call out or even question her, Spider told him exactly what she was here for. "Listen very carefully. If this had been only a short time ago you would be lying dead in an alley regardless of their decision. Do not waste this chance, Just because I am not the person I was does not mean I can't kill you if you screw up again."

Spider was gone as quickly as she appeared and Sidonis felt himself shiver with easy it would have been for her to just end him and disappear without a trace. It was as if she were a ghost.

* * *

 **Well, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll be sure to take anything you say on board.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. The Queen of Omega

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Dovah nau fin veysun.**

 **So sorry for the wait but I've been sick over the last few days and left the country without my laptop before that (I felt so dumb). I really needed to think for the next chapter of this fic and I will be 100% honest when I say that it's not bloody perfect. Nothing is, but I will happily go ahead and change some things if I agree with you. Just don't be rude about it.**

 **zealous specter: Yes I know that the review said that you won't be reading any more but I will get this out of the way. Spider did not just murder a bunch of people, if you had actually been paying attention then you would know that Spider had been living in the ME universe for a year and with living there comes the knowledge that the band of mercenaries that she killed were bad. She would also know who Commander Shepard is and therefore assume that whoever she was shooting at was bad.**

 **Yes I admit that I downplayed the reaction to magic because I personally didn't care about it and just wanted to move on to the story but if people want a reaction then I'll write one, just don't be so rude about it.**

 **If you can list other problems then please go ahead and I'll fix them but could you tell me, what was the point of leaving a review pointing out problems for me to fix if you're not going to read it anyway?**

 **Last thing I promise. I understand that you are a passionate Mass Effect fan and like to read fics that are fleshed out with all these important plot points and reactions *cough* despite having no stories of your own for others to judge like you do there's *cough* but the thing is, this isn't your fic it's mine so if I want a mother fucking charizard to appear it will god damn happen.**

 **Nandeenah: Everything's fast with me, I just don't go in to things for secret plots and diabolical schemes (Main story is the exception). Spider is a catalyst that speeds up the reaction whether people like it or not. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!**

 **Zanondalf1992: Ah yes I can picture it now, "I was made to be perfect by my father." Miranda says to the woman opposite her. "A man. Is that why you look like an expensive whore? The outfit completes the look I'll give you that."**

 **Biotics flare yet all Spider does is bitch slap her to the ground. "Don't try that again Miranda, I have no patience for idiotic life forms."**

 **I love it.**

 **MercReader: Flattery will get you everywhere darling, thanks for the compliment on how I set this up. Hope you enjoy what comes next.**

 **Akshka: There is a female pairing for this one as requested. It was another reason I came to this universe specifically, ah I love Asari, except those really bitchy ones that act like stroppy teenagers, they are the first to die.**

 **Potato and Quintain: Thanyou for the ideas and support for the story and chapter, love you guys ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Normandy. It was supposedly a ship that took the design ideas from both turian and human minds, and it still didn't have the latest upgrades. Damn cheapskates at Cerberus are holding out on them. Luck would have it however that Shepard went out and bought these upgrades to keep her ship together, she'd need them if an 'incident' involving Spider were to occur because the arguments about magic and her being here were getting pretty heated.

"There's just no way magic exists, it's impossible." Garrus proclaimed to the assembled team and it was grating on Spider's nerves.

"You have been saying variations of the same thing over and over again for the past hour. I have magical abilities, deal with it." Spider was done playing nice like she had been for the entire debate. If they were in denial it was their own fault not hers.

"Calm down, this was meant to be a calm discussion not an argument." Shepard tried to extinguish the figurative flames that were taking over the situation.

"That doesn't change the fact that what Spider claims to be magic actually is magic. Mordin will have something theorized by now, won't you?" Garrus looked over to the Salarian who seemed to be examining Spider as if she were one of his a lab experiments.

"Spider could have a unique type of biotics. Able to manipulate atoms around her to create the desired effects. Fire, frost, electricity. Just a working theory, need more data." Mordin added to the discussion.

"Will it make all of you feel better if we just dropped the subject and assume that Mordin's theory is correct?" Spider questioned the crew that were in the cargo hold with her. There was general assent with nods and sum hums of approval here and there. "Great, now where are we going exactly?"

Joker's voice broke out over the comm. "We'll be arriving at Omega in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Spider turned to Shepard. "Commander, I would appreciate it if you would brief me on what it is you do on Omega. I've heard that it's... not the best of places."

"We'll be going to Omega to collect some new research Mordin's assistant has been working on, it could be a lead on the Krogan Genophage. But there is some other business to attend to as well." Shepard then looked out to everyone in the room. "Samara and Spider, stay. Everyone else is dismissed."

Eventually those that were meant to leave did and it was just the three women alone in the cargo hold. It was too quiet for Spider's liking.

Shepard broke the silence. "Samara, while I go with Mordin to collect the research, I want you to go with Spider to find your daughter."

Samara had a look of alarm that quickly vanished back into a neutral expression. "Shepard, I doubt this woman has the skills required for such a task."

"We won't have time for both before we have to leave and I don't want to have to choose between you and the Krogan race." Shepard said with an air of finality about the subject. "But," She turned to Spider. "I'm not going to force you into anything if you don't want to."

"I accept the task but I will need details as to exactly what we will be doing." Spider responded.

"I'll leave you both alone to discuss it." With that Shepard left, probably to check on the rest of the crew. Garrus first no doubt.

After a small silence since Shepard's departure Samara spoke. "Have you ever done any action that would go against the code?"

"I've read up on this code Justicars follow, it's an interesting piece of literature however I have never seen the need to be so strict, it can get in the way at times. But to answer your question, yes I have broken the code multiple times and I will again." Spider ended her sentence with a blaze of defiance in her eyes.

"Then pray that after this is over, we do not meet again." Samara returned a level stare at Spider.

"Samara, if you had a dragon that could eat worlds, another one of my particular species whose full of himself and a vampire lord all in one room to fight me, then you still have no chance of actually killing me. I'd say ask the ones I've just mentioned but they're dead." Spider was feeling pleased with herself but didn't show it, no she was the battle hardened woman that had a point to make and she would damn well make it. "Now if you're finished assessing if I'm lying or not, let's discuss the mission."

…...

 _Omega, what a dump._ Were Spider's initial thoughts of the station. Despite this it was her that received the strange looks from people as she wore her daedric armour. Spider had let Samara look for clues about Morinth at the apartment of her latest victim whilst she followed up on a theory.

Spider had decided to go to the one in charge of Omega first since she assumed that the leader would have some information on who they were looking for. Working her way through the club, Spider headed directly towards Aria's nest as Spider referred to it.

As she approached the steps but were stopped by a batarian. "You don't get to see Aria unless she tells you, now buzz off."

"You have five seconds to apologise for being so rude and allow me entrance to see Aria." Spider demanded. The man laughed in her face and after three seconds held his gun to her head.

"You better leave before you have another hole to breath through." He stated confidently. Two seconds had past while he said it.

"Your out of time." No sooner had Spider said this, she had grabbed his gun and ripped it out of his grasp. He had a momentary look that Spider would assume was shock before she used the gun as a club and smashed his face into the wall behind him. The blood would take a while to clean up.

Spider dropped the gun and continued up to Aria's 'nest' but was once again stopped by more guards. Two batarians and a turian, easy. Spider drenched the batarian to her far right in flames and used the shock factor to her advantage. She cut off the flow of flames as she advanced towards the second batarian and simply punched him in the face. He died instantaneously.

Finally Spider turned to the turian who after shaking a fearful expression started shooting at her, though it did hardly anything except bounce off of her armour. Spider noticed Aria also wore a similar expression to her turian guard but didn't hide it so well.

Spider now stood in front of the turian and smacked the gun away. Grabbing the man by his throat and lifting him above her head, she watched him struggle for a moment before saying one fateful word. **"FUS!"**

He was flung across the building before making impact into a wall with a sickening crack. Turning to Aria Spider said, "The next time you hire guards, ensure they are not rude to the wrong people else this will happen again.

"If you've come to kill me then make it quick, I have an appointment later I'd rather miss." Aria stated.

"I have no interest in killing you but I believe you have information about an Ardat-Yakshi that I would find useful."

"Sorry to say that I don't know anything more than you, I knew one was here but it would be in my best interests to stay out of her business. That's the type of attention you don't want to attract."

"Thank you, I'll take my leave."

As Spider started to walk away Aria shouted to her, "What about my guards?!"

In response Spider turned slightly and threw an ebony dagger that had a frost enchantment over her shoulder. The dagger sailed through the air for a second before embedding itself in the rounded sofa millimetres away from Aria's neck. "Use it!" Spider responded as she casually walked away.

…...

 **Sorry for ending it here but like I said, I've been a little off for the past week but pulled through for you guys and girls. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Disguised

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Aan kras vahdin.**

 **So soon after the last chapter? Well I felt that I owe you guys since the last one was basically a response to a review that I didn't like the tone of.**

 **The thing Shepard had to do with the genophage thing was an excuse to get Spider a mission alone for anyone else who was wondering.**

 **I also want to mix in magic that Spider learned from other universes taken from previous fics I will do. That make sense? Anyway that's me saying that since Spider has already visited Algaesia and learned magic from there it stands to reason she would still know it. I'd like to hear your thoughts on that.**

 **Anyone else want to see a doctor who crossover? "Yeah, there pretty angry at us." The Doctor says as a squadron of alien mercenaries surround them. "RUN!" The Doctor does just that only to hear Spider's words when he's already half way down the corridor.**

" **Not a chance." Spider replies, easily drawing her sword. "Prepare for a slaughter."**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: I'm team Onyx, what about you?**

 **Zanondalf1992: I'm not experienced enough in anime for a bleach crossover, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Inside a small but homey apartment, Spider found herself searching for clues about a dead girl who seemed sweet based on her diary entries and how her mother speaks of her. The one who killed her didn't seem to care that she had a loving mother who would grieve over her lost daughter for the rest of her life.

Searching around Spider found other clues that could help her in catching Morinth such as small gifts and other seemingly meaningless things that Morinth got the girl. She cares about her victims but kills them anyway. Strange.

Spider left the girls room and approached the mother whispering soft assurances to the weeping woman and silently cast a calm spell on her. Soon the crying stopped and Spider knew it was time to leave before too many questions could be asked.

"I will find the one who did this to your daughter, and I promise that there is no force in the galaxy that will stop me once I get to her." Spider said to mother before turning around and sweeping out of the apartment, Samara following behind her.

"You took away her pain?" Samara asked

"I used a calm spell. It won't last forever but enough time for her to feel some relief from the torture she's going through." Spider replied without looking back.

"You speak from experience?" Samara pushed again.

"More than I care to think about." that was the end of the discussion as they both carried on in silence until they reached the VIP section of the club and they started to talk about the plan of action that ended up in Spider's word's 'her being a pile of gold in a shit pile, without armour might I add. All for a girls attention.'

Samara was understandably hiding away from Morinth since she didn't want to be recognised whilst Spider had to try and get as close to her as possible. But first they had to get inside.

Spider had some anger issues when it came to these situations but for the sake of Samara she would keep them under control. What can she say, she knows who to be loyal to.

As they approached the bouncer he said, "What do want?"

"I'm here because certain someone sent me here." Spider replied as sweetly as she could muster which wasn't hard considering the voice she possesed.

The bouncer was already under her spell as he tried to lean against the wall and look casual while saying. "Oh? And who could that be?"

"Jaruut." She told him.

"Come on in. I can meet you in there if you'd like, my shifts over in and hour." Okay now he seemed desperate but held strong with the casual charade.

"We'll see if you still look this good when I'm drunk." Spider replied to the bouncer as she walked in and as soon as he was out of sight she added a time limit to the mission. No way in hell was she coming here ever again.

Immediately when she walked in there was a scene where some dumb ass turian was trying to get a dancer to go home with him.

"Come on, don't be like that – I creds. We'll go back to my place. I got simple tastes." The turian tried to persuade the dancer.

 _Oh yeah, real smooth there jackass._ Spider couldn't help but think as the scene continued to unfold before her.

"Back off asshole. I'm a dancer, not a hooker."

"You got a mouth on you! I'll enjoy watching you use it." He persisted.

Enough is enough. Spider walked between the two and said, "She told you no, now either leave or die. The choice is yours."

"What the hell? I'm just looking for a good time, this isn't your business." The turian made a move to grab Spider but she grabbed the man's wrist in an iron grip. Allowing a weak flow of frost magic to flow into the turian Spider let his pain linger a moment before releasing him.

The turian grabbed his wrist in a futile attempt to decrease the pain he was feeling from it. But Spider wasn't done, as soon as he looked up at the woman, the turian received a vicious right hook completely knocking him the fuck out.

Spider looked back to the dancer and handed her a credit chit. "For the inconvenience." Spider said to the woman but was gone before she could thank her.

Walking over to the bar Spider thought this was where she could get some peace. She was wrong.

Almost as soon as she sat down by the bar and got a drink, the krogan sitting next to her said, "A human? They'll let anyone in these days."

Turning to the krogan, Spider said. "I am not a human, nor do I have patience for vermin such as yourself now why don't you run along and roll in the trash with your vorcha friends hmm?"

"Great, I'm with a crazy human." The infuriating krogan carried on.

"Can a human do this?" Spider asked with a fear spell in her hand. The krogan had time for a slightly shocked look before the spell practically smothered him. He ran out of the club forgetting to pay his bill.

Luckily, no one was paying attention. All except one that watched from the shadow at this interesting new creature that just flaunted it's spark of excitement and danger.

Okay good deeds for the day have been as follows, took care of would be muggers, ensured the survival of a journalist whilst subtly poisoning the gang leader and persuaded the bartender to give everyone free drinks.

Spider was just walking past when a voice out of the darkness called to her. "My name is Morinth. I've been watching you. Your the most interesting person in this place."

"Oh you are so dead." Spider's personality instantly changed to the professional killer. The look of shock on Morinth's face lasted a moment before she attempted her esape. She was fast. But Spider was faster.

Grabbing the woman by the neck Spider slammed her into the nearby wall with a sickening crack, rendering her unconscious. Spider carried Morinth out of the club and through the market district of Omega, towards Nef's old home.

By the time she had arrived Samara was catching up. "What were you doing, you may have been injured or worse, Morinth might have escaped."

Spider turned to the Asari. "I promise you that there is nowhere in this galaxy that Morinth can hide where I can't find her. Now let's get this over with."

Samara had a moment of confusion but it didn't last long when Spider entered the apartment to find Diana, the grieving mother. "Who... who is this?" She questioned.

Spider lay Morinth on the the floor and used her now basic conjuration magic to create chains around her body in order to make sure that she didn't attempt an escape.

"This is the one who killed your daughter. I thought you should have some last words to say to her before she is executed." Spider replied to Diana.

Morinth stirred and had a dazed expression before the panic set in. She looked about to say something but the look Spider gave the asari warned against it. Only a fool would go against one of Spider's power and Morinth was no fool.

"You were the one who killed my Nef?" Diana asked her. Morinth just stared back. "I hope your goddess can forgive you where I can't."

No more words were exchanged as Spider dragged a struggling Morinth back outside. "What do you plan to do with her?" Samara questioned Spider.

She responded with, "I was going to find the closest black hole and throw her in it but she's your daughter." Spider stopped and threw Morinth at Samara's feet. "It's not my decision to make. just know that whatever choice you make, I'll understand the feelings that come with it."

Spider left Samara alone with her daughter in the streets of Omega, and headed back to the Normandy. She needed a drink.

…...

 **Spider's going to hook up with an Asari by the way. I know someone that's been wanting her to get with a female and here's your ticket.**

 **Maybe a crossover with the Witcher, the blood and wine dlc specifically. Anyone else hate that elder vampire that you can't kill? He will be taken care of (By that I mean slowly ripped in half until he gives Spider what she wants, he might lose a limb or two first though.)**

 **Anyway, rambling over. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the story so far.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Talking is Easy Right? (Part 1)

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Lah los aak.**

 **Overwatch memes have been keeping me steady for a while, what about you guy's?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Normandy was a pretty cool place with lot's of interesting characters and tech, but by far the most fun to talk to was Kasumi. She and Spider could talk to their hearts content about stealing things. It didn't matter how big or how small, or even if they only imagined stealing the item. It was fun to have this type of conversation with another person that understands every once in a while, you know? Kasumi even managed to talk Spider into wearing one of the same suits she did, though Spider didn't want to completely rip off the look and went without the hood.

But even the good times must come to an end when duty calls. "Kasumi, suit up because we're going to be landing on Tuchanka in five." Shepard said over the intercom.

"Well it looks like I'd better be going, but make yourself at home here, it can get quite boring when your stuck on the ship." Kasumi left after her small comfort to Spider.

Seeing nothing to do Spider decided to talk to a few crew members, this was going to end well.

Wandering around the ship Spider managed to find herself in engineering passing through the right hand side door. Passing through the corridor and into the engine room unnoticed Spider found Ken and Gabby bickering between themselves before turning to a new conversation when one of them won the last argument.

"So what do you think of the newest member? Never seen her out of her armour but I'll bet she has looks to flaunt." Donnelly said to Gabby.

"What is it with you and the bodies of females? You always have something to say about them." Daniels replied to the man next to her.

Spider thought she should probably intervene before Ken embarrasses himself. "I'm sure that as long as he doesn't have trouble working it's fine what he thinks about."

Both engineers practically jumped out of their skins at the sound of her voice. "Don't do that..." Gabby tried to say but could only stare at what Spider was wearing. Do I need to point out that Donnelly was staring too? Just thought that it would be obvious.

"It was Kasumi's idea." Spider said knowing full well that the skin tight suit was just a little bit of a surprise to them both as it would be to the rest of the team no doubt.

"S-sorry but, we didn't..." Donnelly stuttered through his shock.

"I just wanted to acquaint myself with the team properly and I found my way here."

"I'm Gabby and this is Ken, we're the engineers for the Normandy and keep the ship from breaking." Gabby was the first to recover apparently.

"Well, allow me to thank you both for ensuring our safety aboard the Normandy, if there is anything I can do for either of you then let me know." Spider smiled to them both, hoping to seem less foreboding than usual.

"Well there is one thing..." Gabby started nervously but continued after Spider gave an encouraging nod "Genius over here," She jabbed a thumb in Ken's direction. "decided it was a good idea to make a comment on Jack's choice of clothing when she was walking past."

"I didn't know she was there." Ken protested but was steadfastly ignored.

"She took a coupling that was supposed to make our jobs easier, and a few personal items." Gabby explained.

"Could you describe these items, I'd like to know what I'm looking for." Spider requested.

"Ken's niece sent him her teddy and my mom gave me a picture to remember my family by." There was emotion in her eyes and if they talked for much longer, Spider was sure the woman was going to shed tears, but one question had to be asked.

"I can somewhat understand this Jack stealing something of Ken's, but why you?" She asked

"Probably because I agreed with him." She answered.

"Where is Jack right now?"

"Probably still sulking in her room, it's just through that door." Ken replied.

Spider nodded and proceeded to make her way through the doors. It was dark, but had a red light to illuminate something about the room. Okay that was pushing it, Jack slept in a corridor not a room.

Spider saw who she presumed to be Jack lounging on her bed, the woman looked up at the visitor but turned away as if uninterested. This is going to be pleasant.  
Spider was now scanning the room for the items she was sent to get and found them on a nearby shelf. So she walked up to it and began reclaiming the belongings in the name of Gabby and Ken.

"What the fuck gives you the right to take my stuff!?" Jack yelled at Spider, biotics flaring around her.

Spider didn't even respond and just turned to walk out. She even made it to the door before she felt a strange force attempt to pull her back towards the waiting subject zero. Shaking off the effect Spider then continued out into engineering and proceeded to give back the stolen items.

"Excuse me a moment." Spider told the engineers after they gave her their thanks.

"Your going back in there with her?" Gabby questioned

"I don't care for those who would do something like this for petty vengeance." Came Spider's simple but truthful reply as she re-entered the corridor.

Jack was still standing there ready for a fight. "How did you do that!?"

"Well the door opens automatically so nothing really." Spider took slow and deliberate steps towards the woman.

"How did you escape my biotics!" By this point it wasn't a question and more of a demand. Didn't stop Jack from throwing another pull at Spider though.

Spider was done with this childishness, walking right through the attack, she swung a solid punch to the side of Jack's head. The force was enough to knock her back a bit but nothing to really damage her.

Pulling off what must be her signature move by now, Spider grabbed Jack by her throat and raised the woman off of the ground. "You need to learn that everything does not revolve around how you feel. I know that you think what you went through in your life is worse than anyone else's experience and they would never understand. I can guarantee that I have been through more hell than your brain could handle and the moment I hear about you taking such petty revenge against something like an off hand comment from good people like Ken and Gabby, there will be nothing you can do to stop me from coming after you. Think about that."

Spider dropped Jack as if she were nothing and walked out of the corridor. Maybe Miranda would like to talk. She thought to herself.

…...

Spider was walking towards Miranda's office when she was stopped by doctor Chakwas. "Spider? I was hoping to do a medical examination on you, it's just to make sure your healthy."

"Thank you doctor but I can assure you that after a century of restoration magic training, I'll be fine." Spider replied to her.

"Would you be willing to test that theory, I could ask someone to shoot you and we could try your magic then, or the medical scan. It's your decision." She said to the Dovahkiin.

"First, I doubt the bullet would do much, and second, I just don't like medical scans."

"Well I'm afraid there's not much I can help you with if you are injured so don't complain when there's nothing I can do." Chakwas replied rather exasperated with the response she received from Spider.

"You won't hear a peep." Spider said to the doctor as she left. Turning back to Miranda's office Spider politely knocked on the door.

There was a slight hesitation before the reply finally came. "Come in?"

Spider walked into the room and noticed the practicality of it. The office set up at the front with a bedroom at the back. Perfect for working late.

"I only wished to see if you wanted to talk." Spider spoke to the genetically 'perfect' woman in front of her.

"And just what gave you that impression?" She said in response.

"Well I assumed that you had problems just like anyone else and I specialize in making said problems disappear."

Miranda took a moment before replying. "Sit down and we'll talk."

…...

 **Promise I will get on making a part 2 to this, have some faith guys jeez.**

 **Anyway, love you all and thanks for reading.**


	5. Talking is Easy Right? (Part 2)

**She's the real Reaper**

 **I apologise for the lack of chapter content I just have some other things to balance right now but you guys are still a priority.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I need help with my father." Miranda stated bluntly to the woman sitting across from her.

"Your father is the issue? How so?" Spider inquired.

"He is an evil man that I'm protecting my sister and myself from by working with Cerberus. Their the only ones able to keep him from finding Oriana and me." Miranda finished.

"How long have you and your sister been on the run?"

"As soon as I was old enough to realize what he was doing and as soon as I was able to steal Oriana away from him. She was just a baby at the time and didn't know anything about this." Miranda ended with a hint of something.

"I'm guessing something has changed?"

"He came for her. If it wasn't for Shepard I think.. no I know he would have succeeded. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her."

"Rest assured that I will look into the matter. Whilst my magic is weakened in this universe I can still take some shortcuts to devise a tracking spell. He won't bother anyone ever again." Spider said the last words with a subtle darkness that was just distinct enough to notice.

What some people forget about Spider is that she was human, and being such has lead to her making mistakes in her now very powerful life. Mistakes that have changed her and what she thinks of others. Because of this attitude Spider has and how strong she is, it makes her very hard to defeat. Only a few have that honour, not because they can beat her physically but because she listens to them. The only ones who can beat Spider are her friends. Which makes it a very good thing Mr Lawson is not her friend.

"Thank you." Miranda replied. She sounded as if a great weight had been lifted. "I have work to do but if you need anything just let me know."

Spider nodded before rising from her seat and leaving the office/bedroom. Outside there were a few of the crew criticizing the chef's cooking.

"Hey Gardener! What did you put in this? It tastes just a little less like ass." One man said from his table.

Before Gardener could reply Spider intervened. "If you don't like it then starve or cook for yourself."

"That's not my station, it's-" He was cut off.

"It's what? Ship's food critique? Might as well be since I have never seen you move from that bloody table for the duration of my stay here." Spider said rather hotly.

The crewman didn't reply which was probably for the best since otherwise he may have been... well let's not say decapitated but certainly damaged.

Gardener gave Spider an appreciative nod when she walked past and she nodded in turn to the chef. Still continuing on her way towards the battery core Spider thought of how to start a conversation with Garrus.

No sooner had the door opened than Spider heard "Damn thing! Needs a charge but where am I supposed to get one strong enough other than drawing from the ship's defence systems?" Garrus said to himself.

"I would be glad to help you find this charge you speak of." Spider said from behind him.

"Oh really? And where do you suppose that you'll find one?" Garrus asked sarcastically.

"Although we have had disagreements I believe that you are the best example of a turian I have ever found." Spider said throwing him off guard.

"Why would you say that, I've always been told I was a horrible turian." Garrus spoke truthfully and finally turned around to look at her but only showed mild shock to what she wore.

From what I have read and seen, turians are a primarily military race that value order and law over almost anything, is that correct?"

Garrus nodded for her to continue.

"Well from what I have seen and heard about you, you don't see the point in many things other turians do and have a knack for strategies that will win enemy encounters even if those strategies are frowned upon by others. However you have a strong sense of justice that refuses to falter, this is what makes you better than the rest. Your different from the others in that what sets you apart from them is the same thing that allows you to succeed.." Spider finished.

"I'll one hundred percent honest when I tell you I understood none of that but will take it as a compliment anyway." Well not everyone understands greatness I suppose. "Now, you were gonna help me charge this."

Spider took a look at the panel Garrus had opened. It had three large inductors that looked like they could take a large amount of energy in and distribute to the system.

"How big of a charge is necessary?" Spider inquired.

"As big as you got I suppose." He shrugged.

Spider looked at him doubtfully but started to cast the sparks spell into the panel. It only took around ten seconds before she stopped as she sensed it would otherwise explode.

Garrus brought up some readings on his omnitool and was visibly surprised at what he was seeing. "With so much energy this pure we could run both the Normandy's defence and weapon systems at two hundred percent the standard for the next decade."

By the time he was done rambling about the implications of such a thing Spider had already gotten bored and left. What? Science wasn't that interesting to her.

…...

Taking the elevator down to engineering again Spider headed straight for Grunts room. It was about time she had spoken with the young krogan.

Upon opening the door Spider was greeted with a heavy shotgun pointed at her head. With a pleased looking krogan behind it.

"Go ahead darling, it's not like it will actually do anything." Spider pointed out as she walked over to take a seat on a nearby couch.

"You're crazier than Shepard if you believe that." He snorted. He kept the gun level but made no other move to threaten her.

"put the gun down, it's not as if I have any reason to harm you." Spider tried again to diffuse the situation.

"What makes you think you could?"

Damn it. Pride would be the death of her wouldn't it. Acting fast, Spider shot out of her seat and ripped the gun out of the krogan's grasp before he could even blink. When he finally realized what had happened, Grunt attempted a small charge at Spider which was met with a solid punch equal to the force that the krogan put behind his charge.

Feeling disoriented, Grunt fell a little and slouched against the couch while holding his head. By the time he looked up Spider had his gun held in such a way it looked as though she would snap it in half.

"Now, if your a good boy then you will get the gun back but if not then I think you can guess what will happen." Spider said to him as if he were a child.

Grunt suddenly laughed. "You put up a good fight for a human."

Handing the gun back Spider replied. "I would be thankful if I were just a human however fate had other ideas for me." Upon seeing the confused expression Spider elaborated. "I am the last of my species which is called a Dragonborn or Dovahkiin. Now I may have looked like a humanoid, beastfolk or elf but it was just chance that decided that factor really. However that does not distract from the fact that I am something much more powerful than just a mere human."

Grunt, grunted in response to Spider and was respectful enough not to pry further.

"Now, whilst I enjoyed speaking with you, the people on this ship just have a way of tiring you out don't they?" Grunt just nodded and waved when Spider left.

 _Bed sounds amazing right about now._

…...

 **Love you guys and really do appreciate the patience.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. A Glimpse Behind Her Mask

**She's the real Reaper**

 **I apologise for the lack of chapter content I just have some other things to balance right now but you guys are still a priority.**

 **I think a lot of you missed chapter five btw, I did say I would replace it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Luck just wasn't with Spider today, was it? First She remembered that Zaeed would require a visit lest he complain which he did anyway, something about how youngsters should respect their elders especially those who are better than them. He soon shut up when she told him her actual age.

Then there was the case of Samara being out with Shepard and Spider worrying about the mother who will no doubt be going through terrible grief, especially after doing the deed herself.

 _Perhaps this will distract her._ Spider thought but wasn't entirely convinced. "The only thing I can do is rest." She said to herself and went to lie down. It was a relief when the dark folds of sleep accepted her in their warm embrace.

A distant voice called out to her. "Spider... Spider.. Wake up." Yes, she could do that, or she could stay happily asleep. "Screw this!" She heard another voice say. Suddenly there was a hand grabbing her with the intention to shake her awake. Yeah, that worked out about as well as it did for the dark brotherhood.

Instantly Spider was awake and had pulled the person towards her and had a blade at their throat in seconds. Jack was quite surprised to say the least.

"Please don't do that again." Spider said as she sheathed the weapon. "Now, what was this about?"

"The commander is requesting you board the shuttle so she can choose who take take on the way to the mission while the damn IFF installs." Was the response Spider received.

"Why can't she just choose now and take an extra as a back up option?" Spider asked.

"That's a good point actually." Jack replied.

"Either way I have a spell to prepare and won't be able to accompany the Commander on this mission, let her know that I send my regards." That was the last thing Spider said to them both before leaving for some place where no one would disturb her.

…...

It took a few hours sure, no thanks to the lack of magic in this universe but oh well. This was a masterpiece of a tracking spell which would locate Miranda's father. In just a few moments their will be no where that man can hide without her knowing exactly where he is standing.

That was when the explosions started. One after another until Spider finally heard screams replace them. Guess there's always work for one so wicked.

Making her way towards the elevator Spider hit the button and waited for it to come down. What awaited her on the other side were three collector soldiers that immediately aimed their guns at Spider. Pathetic.

"I would suggest you move aside." She asked rather politely given the situation and was met with a collector walking right up to her and attempting to hit her with the butt of their gun.

Even as the collector went to hit her, Spider reacted and grabbed the enemy before throwing him aside like a child would a doll.

Turning on the rest Spider yanked the guns from their grasp and crushed them in her grip before dropping them. Spider singled out the collector on the right, unsheathed her dagger and stabbed them through the head. Releasing the dagger Spider turned and threw a right hook at the second collector, twisting it's head all the way back, killing it instantly.

"You started it." Spider shrugged and clicked the button for engineering after retrieving her dagger. Waiting. More waiting. And even more waiting, damn it if there was one thing she could suggest these people improve it would be the damn elevators, stairs are faster than this.

Finally the doors opened and Spider was greeted with yet another two collectors that had engineers Gabby and Ken in some creepy casings. "Well this can only end well."

Taking the first move, Spider threw her dagger into the heart of the collector on the left and grabbed the gun of the other, she used it as a type of club and smacked the thing over the head it, damn near cam right off.

Opening up the casings Spider left the two engineers with the collectors guns trusting that they could handle themselves if push came to shove, which is unlikely since they will probably assume engineering has been cleared.

Spider once again took the elevator up to the crews quarters and boy was that a sight. There was even a scion in here and how in the hell it managed to fit boggled her.

"I don't have time for this. FUS RO DAH!" Spider shouted inside the room and it was instantly cleared of hostile troops, and luckily there was minimal damage to the people inside the casings, nifty things.

Freeing those she could Spider tasked them with helping the others out and guarding the area, anything comes out of that elevator that isn't her, shoot.

This was the pattern Spider went through for some time until she had finally found exactly where they were coming in from. It was a nook just in between engineering and the crew deck.

Spider had found a way to order everyone to this location and since most of the ship was now clear the remaining crew had almost no trouble getting there, except one that run into a stray collector but it wasn't any trouble.

Spider looked at the entrance to the collector ship and found a sinister smile grow on her face. There was something sickening about what she was going to do, but it wasn't that that would disturb others, it was the fact that she would enjoy it.

"What are you going to do?" One asked

"They have legends about gods and monsters in this universe." She said more to herself than any of the others. "Let's see what happens when they come face to face with one." It was with that Spider left them all gaping at what Spider was willing to do.

"It wasn't long before the collector ship attempted to leave but was suddenly stopped, they could only assume that they had Spider to thank for that. The screams were unrelenting and sometimes, they weren't even sure if they would ever end.

It was rather suddenly that a frantic Shepard appeared right out of the recently docked shuttle.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded to the crew who were still stood by the entrance to the collector ship.

"The collectors Ma'am, they attacked and it was Spider who stopped them, she's on board the ship now fighting them."

"Alright, Garrus, Samara, your with me. The rest of you will make sure no one else comes through this door, am I clear?" Shepard asked in an authoritative manner.

She received curt nods as everyone took their positions. On the inside it looked a lot like it did before only, with a distinct colour change. It was covered in blood with chunks of collector guts splattered around here and there.

"This is disgusting, did Spider really do this all by herself?" Garrus wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I'd like to have a talk to find out if this is what she can really do." Shepard replied to him.

Eventually they found their way to the command centre and it was there where they found a truly sickening sight.

Spider was sitting much like a jarl would, on a throne made from the body parts of her dead enemies. There were even collector heads at the end of the arm rests. She looked like the queen of the damned, a menacing figure that one wouldn't wish to see in their darkest nightmares.

Blood stuck to the walls and floor, some even found its way onto the ceiling. The rejected entrails and body parts littered the floor and dangled from the ceiling, blood still oozing from them. The body parts seemingly levitated to complete the gruesome scene.

Upon seeing them Spider leaned forward on her throne. "Shepard. Was there something you needed?"

…...

It was heavily debated over if the ship went to Cerberus or the Council but the discussion quickly ended when Spider interjected with her own thoughts on the matter.

The ship is mine so I have no idea why your debating over it as if it were yours." She spoke a little snootily.

"Now just wait a minute." Garrus tried but was quickly shot down.

"No, it was me who cleared out the ship and saved most of the crew whilst you all went out on a mission that only required three of you, honestly it would have been so much easier to simply choose whilst you were still on the ship. Besides, by right the ship is mine since I was the one who took over from it's previous owners." Spider told the crew sternly.

"And just what do you plan to do with it? You can't tell me that you would just keep it for a trophy." Shepard spoke.

"No, I plan on returning it to the sender."

"Excuse me."

"Whilst you go to the centre of the collector base to destroy it and rescue the others on the way, I will be crashing the ship into the base to create a huge distraction." Spider explained her plan to the group.

"That's crazy, if what we're going to do is a suicide mission then yours is something even worse." Shepard tried to reason with Spider. "We could use more help than I'm sure we'll be able to get in the fight against the Reapers, I don't think we can afford to lose someone who can take out an army by herself."

"Trust me, I don't plan on dying." She replied. "But I also don't plan on interfering with another's story too much."

"And you don't call taking out an entire ship 'interfering'?"

"Well, sometimes even I slip up. Doesn't mean I regret it though, besides, now we have another weapon in this fight, even if it is only temporary." Spider finished that train of discussion but soon opened a new one.

"Now, please tell me you have plan."

…...

 **I swear you guys missed the last chapter, oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. A Wasteland

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Home planet of the krogan race, a waste land after the nuclear wars they waged on each other. Personally Spider blamed the rest of the galaxy for the mess the krogan became after the rebellions. Oblivion she blamed them for the rebellions, they were so short sighted in giving a race that was just starting out weapons of mass destruction.

She, Shepard, Garrus and Grunt had landed on Tuchanka and were on their way to figure out why Grunt had such an anger issue suddenly. When walking down the ramp they were stopped by two Krogan drawing their weapons. Shepard and the others stopped but Spider just kept walking.

Even as the krogan raised their weapons to her she just looked at them with puzzlement.

"Get out of my way." Spider told them

"You're forgetting where you are human." The Overcaptain stated.

Spider suddenly reached forward and ripped the weapon out of his hands and used it in one hand to smack the other krogan upside the head with such force he dropped his own weapon and fell back from the force of the blow.

Turning back to the Overcaptain Spider took the weapon in both hands and snapped it in two. She threw the pieced either side of her and stood with her arms folded.

"I'll wait while you think of a human that can do that."

Instead of being angry the Overcaptain seemed to smile at Spider and gave a chuckle. "We had heard of someone like you travelling with the Commander." He then turned to Shepard. "The clan leader wants to see you, but keep your rutting pet on a leash. Get him the Rite soon, or put him down."

"Watch your words, I don't take well to people judging others they have never met." Spider warned him.

"So you know what's wrong with Grunt?" Shepard interrupted Spider.

"There's nothing wrong with him, just go and see the clan leader." He replied to her.

Corridors later and they entered a large room where a throne was at the top of a small hill. Spider wandered away from the group, her excuse being she didn't want to cause a second scene, really she had felt the mind of the one on that throne, this was someone Shepard would want to meet without her.

Spider instead found herself bartering with a krogan shopkeeper named Ratch.

"I'm telling you, if you drink that ryncol it'll tear your insides apart and I don't want to clean that mess up... again."

"Good thing you won't have to." Spider told him. She took the bottle and started to drink. It didn't take long until it was empty and she was stood there feeling the burn of new alcohol. "A rough taste though it does have a certain charm." Spider told the krogan.

"I'll be damned, no human has ever done that and lived." Ratch said to her.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but I'm not human any more." Spider said. She continued when she saw the puzzlement of his face. "I came here from a different universe, one thing lead to another and now I have the soul of a dragon along with the power of all the souls I take."

"Now I'm not sure if that's the truth or just the ryncol talking." Ratch replied.

"Think what you like, it won't change what I am. Nothing can kill me now, believe me I've tried."

Spider told the krogan honestly.

Ratch nodded to her. Spider said goodbye and headed back towards Shepard but saw she was still talking with her old comrade, so instead she headed inside a room that seemed to hold some importance. She saw a shaman of the krogan arguing with someone.

"You go beyond yourself Gatatog Uvenk! The rites of Urdnot are dominant."

"How do we know it will challenge him? He's unnatural-" He didn't get much further.

"Another word out of you and I will rip out your tongue!" Spider spoke with passion that could ignite the room. Both krogan turned to Spider at that point yet it was Uvenk that spoke next.

"Who are you to challenge a krogan battle master human? Get out of my face before you end up making a mess." He spat out at the now pissed off Spider.

She had spent years, no. Centuries dealing with the ignorance of others, no matter the race they would treat her as if she were nothing more than a minor issue. This could only continue for so long before patience ran out. Could Spider truly be blamed for resorting to violence instead of her words.

She reached across and picked up the battle master from the centre of his chest piece and drew her sword pressing the tip to his abdomen. High over her head she held him there for a while, this caused a scene of course and drew Shepard over almost as soon as it started.

"Spider!" She warned her. "Put the krogan down." She ordered.

"You may have authority over your crew Shepard but I am far from being that powerless. You may be a paragon but my days of dealing with the bullshit that comes with it are through." Spider pulled Uvenk closer to her. "It's about time people knew just who they were dealing with."

Spider used what magical power she was allowed to invade this krogan's mind, his head was filled with a thousand tortures, even he was nervous at the pain she could cause.

"SPIDER! STOP!" Shepard rushed forth and grabbed Spider's shoulder causing her to look at the commander. The look of determination in her eyes, the youthful yet passionate power that sparked within the Commander snapped Spider back. Power was getting to her head, a dangerous game to play.

Dropping Uvenk Spider backed off. "Apologies Shepard, I may have gotten a little... over protective." Spider told her.

"You're a monster that should be destroyed!" Uvenk choked out in his disoriented state.

"I'd invite you to try but I believe I'm in trouble enough as it is." Spider responded and a look from Shepard confirmed her suspicions. It mattered little in the long term, Shepard was the forgiving type. Unfortunately in some cases.

The krogan continued on from his earlier statement except this time he made it a little more personal. "For this insult I invoke a rite of denial. My krannt won't take him, he has no one."

At this the Shaman stepped in. "He is right, you must find allies who are willing to both fight and die by your side, your krannt must be strong enough withstand battles you can not win alone. Do you have such a team?" He asked.

"Grunt is part of my crew, I'll die myself before I see one of them hurt." Shepard said to the Shaman.

"This shows strength I haven't seen in long time, most would save themselves before thinking about others."

"Aliens don't know strength-" Uvenk started. Until Spider coughed loudly. "Your power does not change that everything about Grunt is a lie."

"Hmm.." Spider spoke. "Strange..." She walked up next to Grunt and gave him what they both considered a light shove. He gave her one back which is something few others would dare.

"He seems pretty real to me." She taunted.

"You know that isn't what I meant!" He growled at her. "He brings radical change that threatens our core. We have gone too far already."

"This is about politics. You maneuver like the Citadel Council. Does your krannt also fight with words?" Shepard asked Uvenk.

"You dare slander me in such a way!"

"Impressive. You challenged him with words – their natural weapon. And your krannt sees how your position weakens, Uvenk.

"Shaman, you cannot decide in his favour! What about krogan tradition if you pollute the Rite?" Uvenk was shocked.

 _Perhaps once all this arguing is done I'll get to meet this Citadel council._ Spider thought to herself.

 _It will probably end in bloodshed. But ignorance of any kind when a threat of this scale looms over the galaxy must be dealt with. Shepard will just have to forgive the measures I take to ensure they all survive._

 _Damn, what were they saying again?_

Spider snapped back to reality as the Shaman said "Excellent."

…...

Fighting against hordes of enemies was something Spider could do until even the seemingly endless were depleted of soldiers to throw at her. To her it was a dance of death, only she could never quite embrace her partner as so many before her had been able to.

But when the ground starts to shake and a monster of a forsaken planet erupts to the surface. That's when things start to get interesting. The reactions were almost comically different, Grunt looked excited, Shepard gained a hardened gaze and Garrus looked as if he were about to just up and leave.

A hailstorm of gunfire rained upon the beast and yet it just kept rising back, seemingly revitalised.

It was wearing them down, even Grunt looked a little worse for wear after a projectile hit him directly in the chest.

"Enough of this." Spider strode towards the railing and stepped over on to the Thresher Maw's territory. She strode toward the creature and didn't try to stop her. The closer she got the more the hunger in it's eyes grew.

Spider could hear them shouting for her to come back but she was beyond the point of no return. It's not like it wasn't going to end this way. Spider readied a simple spell and threw it at the creature. It began to glow with a purple hue.

Rearing up the thresher maw cam crashing down and had what it thought was an easy meal. It was wrong. Even as the sensation of a glorious kill filled the beast, Spider used her blade to tear it's head asunder. Blood spilled from every orifice, natural or one Spider made herself from the inside.

As the creatures life drained away Spider siphoned it's soul away using the spell, this new wild creature within her was going to be yet another fun defence to anyone who tried to enter her mind.

When the beast finally fell with a crash Spider tore open another hole and climbed back to the outside world, looking to Shepard and her team Spider gave a small wave before jumping down the huge drop like it was nothing, sticking the landing too.

…...

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Taking Some Time

**She's the real Reaper**

 **I think I made some bad choices in friends, sure the rest of the group will say hi and talk to me (one of them I'm even sleeping with, that one will talk to me no matter what) unless Ryan is there, fucker still won't grow up and talk to me. I guess some people just aren't fucking worth it. Prepare for something violent, I need to get some anger out. If you couldn't tell this chapter has basically no planning and has almost pure emotion fuelling it.**

 **The first part will be a description and slight backstory since not everyone will have read 'Scattered Ashes'.**

 **As a side note for a review on another story. If you don't think 'Spider' is a lore friendly name then go fuck yourself, it's the name I gave her because I liked it so screw off.**

 **Spider's description: If you can't imagine it then just google "long pixie haircut" and pick a blonde one, you'll get the idea**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Loss is a powerful emotion. It changes people either for the better or for worse, Spider liked to think she was a healthy mix of the two. Her morals were often a very dark shade of grey and her violent actions are seen as brutal heinous acts that should see her condemned to the darkest pit for eternity. Yet in the end her goals are ultimately for the greater good because she would rather get shit done that risk another feeling the same loss she did.

Spider was lost, for a long time wandering alone. Isolated by her own mind. Her experiences made her want to end the life she had built. The life that had done so much good for the land. The life that had created a new one full of wonder and intelligence not seen before. Her son was the world to her, and the loving husband that helped make it happen. He and her son were argonian yet her magical prowess made the different species aspect obsolete, it was simple to conceive a child after getting past that.

Both of them were tortured and Spider was too late to save them and not as powerful at the time, all she could do was watch as they were executed and the racist crowd cheered for it. The streets were drowned in blood, and those ultimately responsible suffered far greater consequences.

Spider, she was imperial with stunning features. Her hair, a dirty blonde falling just above her shoulders from the back but gradually moved up a few inches near the front, a few strands were able to cover her eyes though she just brushes them to the side. This highlighted her high cheek bones and piercing green eyes that seemed to stare into a beings very soul and almost rip it from their grasp.

She's taller than average which means that not many people have a hight advantage over her, the body is well muscled and solid as a rock, or just about anything since her power has grown so much.

Spider siphons the power of all the souls she takes, that included not only dragons after the death of Alduin. She could take the soul of anything and trap it within her own so it was a part of her, if she dies so do they. Spider allows them some free will but can force them to act if she willed it, they all defend her from mental attacks and their magical energy from being souls fuel not only her magical power but her physical as well. Spider has used this to her advantage gain power enough to crush even a Daedra.

She limits her own power however in order to still take part in mortal affairs, but is known to unleash part of it if she feels threatened, that or someone she cares for is in danger.

Spider had told Shepard she needed to take a leave of absence and to drop her off at Omega. If she was needed then just to contact her and pick her back up, other than that if it wasn't an emergency then they were scheduled to meet in three days time at the docking station.

Her first day wasn't so bad, though there would be some thugs who disagree if they were still alive to say anything but they'd be found, eventually...

She managed to lodge with the young woman she'd saved, needless to say she was grateful for the rescue from what they would have done to her.

"You're famous around the galaxy you know." Alex said to Spider from across the table they were sitting at, drinking wine from identical glasses.

Alex had long black hair and a modest looking face that showed with her personality, though it was clear she was no stranger to violence what with living on Omega.

"I was made aware when I visited the krogan home world with Shepard. Though I still haven't been able to see this Citadel council, I think Shepard is intentionally hiding them from me." Spider replied before taking a sip of wine.

" I'm not surprised, those people wouldn't be able to send a rescue ship to a colony without arguing about the politics of such a move." Alex criticized.

"And by the time they actually send it it's mostly too late, the death toll is larger than it would have been had they not hesitated." Spider finished for her.

"Exactly! All they do is argue and act superior because they're species are on the council so they should have priority over others and make decisions about a species that isn't their own despite not allowing others to have a say in what happens to their species." Alex ranted with a passion Spider could relate to.

"This is a matter I will have to take up with them, it should be their responsibility to ensure fairness amongst all species. And take care of that Batarian problem that I hear so much about." She assured Alex.

"It's not all Batarians that are the problem but most of them take slaves and the council doesn't do anything about it." She informed the woman across from her who looked as if she were ready to take on hell itself, and win.

"You know, I actually heard about a slave trafficker that's doing a deal tonight by the docking station. You could make a difference and help those people."

Spider slowly grew a smile that seemed to be slightly more sinister than anyone would have liked. "I think I know some people who are about to have hope again

…...

It was dark on the station and by the time Spider got to the meeting place there was a line of slaves bound by handcuffs and guarded mostly by batarians but there were some turians. Likely Aria's people to get er cut of the deal.

Eight in total that were in sight plus whoever was on the Ship. There were four batarians close to the ship, two at either side of the entrance to the docking tube. The two turians were escorting the slaves towards them, one to the left at the front and the other at the back and on the right side.

Spider didn't waste any more time on watching them. Stepping out of the shadows in her daedric armour she was a demon in the fluctuating shadows that were cast over her by the light, some so old they flickered which added to the effect. It was the batarians that saw her first and in a panicked fashion raised their guns and fired upon her. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of her armour, not so much as a scratch.

The shooting caused the turians to turn around and do the same, the slaves cowered in fear of what was happening around them but were yelled at by their captors. So they stayed still, almost paralysed.

Spider just kept on walking through the hail of gunfire aimed at her until she came close enough to the first turian. Wasting no time she drew her dagger drove it through his head from under his chin, twisting the blade caused sickening cracks to resound from the action, all had ceased fire in the shock of their bullets having no effect and could practically feel the gut wrenching blow themselves. Ripping it back Spider took aim and threw it in the direction of the batarians managing to catch one of them through his neck. The man dropped his gun and feebly tried to remove the weapon, clawing at it as his life slowly drained away.

Spider then decided to draw her daedric sword, the wicked edged blade gleamed in the flickering light that seemed to grow more prominent.

Continuing on she reached the second turian but decided to throw a left hook which took him to the floor, temporarily out of action. Seeing this the batarians regained their senses and started firing again but only got a few rounds off when the tell tale clicks of no ammo started to fill the area. They weren't expecting company and didn't prepare very well.

Thinking they could rush her all four of them charged towards Spider with their guns being used as clubs. As the first one came close enough Spider thrust the sword into his gut before tearing it back out, adjusting her grip to a backwards style she waited for the batarian to drop to his knees to them swipe forth and decapitate the man. This was cause enough for two others to swing for Spider at the same time. Instead of dodging she turned to one on her left and parried, this move made the other attackers swing fall short of her by an inch.

The daedric blade easily cut through the gun Spider had parried and deciding to press the advantage she aimed low and sliced through his leg, also managing to injure his remaining leg with the blow, the bleed out would likely take care of him.

Spider turned back to her remaining foes, both of whom looked wary of her now. Too hesitant to attack that it left them open. Spider used part of a shout. **"FUS!"** This threw them off of their feet and landed with a crash. Spider had sheathed her sword and was standing over them when she heard something rushing towards her. Turning at lightning speed she caught the turian's face in her hand causing him to suddenly stop.

Spider slowly started to apply pressure to the guy's skull which eventually caused sickening crunches to be heard, that along with his screams of pure, uncontainable agony filled the night and struck fear into the very hearts of the last few batarians.

Spider was done with making a point and just crushed the turian's skull in her hand causing blood, bone plates and brain matter to splatter all over the floor and her armour. Turning to the remaining almost untouched batarians that were still on the floor, she conjured two small balls of fire in her hands and threw them at the shaking forms of the slavers. It brought a smile to Spider's countenance when their sizzling flesh overtook the sounds of their screams.

Having defeated her opposition Spider did what she had came here to do. It was time to free the slaves.

…...

 **I was listening to rock music because I felt angry but eventually moved on to stuff like Jakers! The adventures of Piggley Winks theme and Galway girl. Imagine me listening to those and writing the brutal scenes whereas the rock music got me through describing Spider. Weird huh?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. A Council Meeting

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Still pissed off about stuff, yay! So I'm gonna write about Spider killing people and making them get their shit together by force, double yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Do you have to leave? I'm going to miss you." Alex told Spider as she prepared to board the Normandy at the docks. She had spent her time away cleaning up Omega much like Vakarian did, except her vigilante name wasn't quite as nice as 'archangel' considering all that was left of the criminals when she had finished was blood and gore smearing the walls and floor. Not that it mattered much to Spider, she was left alone by Aria especially after their last meeting and the other gangs were warned that if they continued to operate on omega, they wouldn't live long.

Smiling at Alex, Spider pulled the other woman into a hug. "I've left something back at your apartment. You should use it to get off of this station and go wherever you want." Spider whispered to her.

Pulling away Alex wore a strange look of puzzlement overcoming her. This prompted Spider to further explain.

"There is a great force coming to destroy the civilization you have all built, if I could use my full power I assure you they would be turned to ash before me. But I can't so I have to take precautions, I want you to live through the dark times ahead so promise me you will get out of here." Spider almost seemed desperate and this is what really caught Alex's attention.

"I promise... so long as you do the same." Alex said with determination.

"Darling you're speaking with the one who fought literal gods and won, I'll be fine." Spider spoke to her fondly, the last time someone had actually cared so much was a long, long time ago. It felt nice to have that again.

At last they separated and Spider turned to board the Normandy. Waving a last goodbye the two went their own ways. Perhaps they would meet again, but it would be some time and under difficult circumstances Spider had no doubt.

…...

"So." Shepard started as she greeted Spider. "How was your leave of absence? I hear the population of Omega has been halved in just a few days."

"Someone once told me that if he were to kill another the amount of killers in the world would remain the same." Shepard looked at her with interest and gestured for her to continue. "My response was to slaughter his top five villains and leave a not saying the amount of killers in the world was down by five."

Confusion overtook Shepard's features. "But wouldn't it be four?" She asked.

"I was leaving soon anyway so I took it off." Spider replied. "Anyway, when we get time I'd like to take a trip to the Citadel. Your council has done enough damage to warrant my attention"

"You do know that it's my job to protect the council members right?" Shepard asked her.

"Yet I can't just stand by as they allow the batarians to continue slavery practices, treat other species as lesser because they didn't get to the Citadel sooner or were made a client race. They selfishly place priority of their own species above others." Spider was passionate about the injustice shown by the council as you may have been able to tell.

"Good points, I could probably add a few of my own but doesn't change that if you threatened them I'd have to stop you." She told the literal god in front of her.

Smiling at Shepard, Spider replied with, "Not if you aren't there."

As the understanding dawned on Shepard, she flashed a wolfish grin, just because she couldn't change the way the council acted, didn't mean Spider couldn't. And if she wasn't there to stop her then it was a shame, a real big shame she had decided to go have lunch with her crew just when they needed her.

"I can get behind that." Shepard told her. "Joker! Set coarse for the Citadel." She ordered.

"You got it Commander." Joker responded.

…...

Spider entered the elevator to see Tali, neither of them had really talked to each other but what better way was there to get to know somebody than on an elevator?

Just as she opened her mouth to start speaking there was a sudden screech and Spider felt weightless. It had happened so fast the doors hadn't even closed. Looking down she noticed the floor was falling only to all to soon stop and she as well as Tali came crashing down to meet it.

Tali landed in a heap, though she seemed to only suffer minor injuries. Spider had only dropped to one knee and rose again to get a better grip on her situation. They were trapped in the elevator between floors so forcing the doors open wouldn't be a valid solution.

Tali had seemingly recovered and was now in a sitting position, Spider offered her hand which she accepted and was helped to her feet.

"Thanks." She said.

Spider smiled in response. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

The quarian looked alarmed and quickly checked over her suit. "Oh no! Keelah no!" She panicked. There was a tear in the fabric on the right hip, and that was bad news since they were stuck on an elevator with rescue not happening in less than an hour, she may as well be dead.

"Is there something wrong?" Spider inquired.

"My suit, it's torn." Tali managed to tell her.

She had read about this, the immune system of a quarian is extremely weak and so need those special suits. Spider stepped towards Tali and put her hands on the younger woman's arms. "Calm down."

Taking shaky breaths Tali took a few minutes to fully calm herself. "Okay, we can get through this."

"Now if you want to get through this I'm going to have to use restoration magic, as a warning this isn't just going to give your body limited immunity, even in this universe where my magic is weakened it will have a permanent effect." Spider talked to the young woman in front of her.

"You mean my body will change? How?" She asked Spider.

"I mean that your immune system will be better than someone who's been pumped full of medication. So in other words that means no sick days off of work, can you live with that?" Spider said this in a deadly serious voice.

Tali almost sounded like she could cry. "YES!"

"Alright, just stay still." Spider told her and released the quarian. Her hand hovered over the tear in the suit and a warm golden glow streamed from her and into Tali, holding there for a few moments Spider gave Tali something every quarian wants but wouldn't dare think possible.

"Something tells me that when I get free time after this is over, I'm going to have a lot of work to do." Spider said in a comedic tone.

"You would do this for all of us?" Tali inquired even through the mask Spider could tell she was positively shining after she nodded affirmation to the question.

Spider was rushed towards and given a very grateful hug. Smiling the Dovahkiin hugged her back, this was a nice way to make another friend amongst the crew.

…...

As the Normandy docked on the Citadel Shepard was with Spider by the door.

"Remember, if you kill them I'll have to stop you. All of us will." Her eyes showed a hardness Spider recognised.

"We both know the entire galaxy united wouldn't even leave a scratch." Spider replied. "But if there's one thing I won't do it's kill my friends, I have too few left." She added.

Shepard nodded believing that to be acceptable. The bay doors opened and Spider stepped out into the hallway and almost immediately alarms started blaring and C-sec had their weapons trained on her.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" The captain who was holding a pistol shouted to her. Spider couldn't help but smile.

Upon hearing the commotion Shepard exited the Normandy but stopped when she saw what was happening. Looking from C-sec to Spider back and forth confusion was furrowed of her brow. _What the hell could she have possibly done in less the five seconds?!_ Shepard thought to herself

"Don't look at me." Spider told her. "All I did was walk outside."

The captain began to approach, seeing Shepard gave him some confidence. "Sorry Commander but she's coming with us."

"And where do you plan on taking her?" Shepard asked taking a protective stance in front of her friend.

Sighing the captain began to explain. "She's wanted on crimes I can't discuss without council permission, her trail is due immediately with the judges being the council themselves."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Spider. "Let's go." Her thought process being that it would save time rather than having to organize a meeting herself.

"We'll have to take possession of your weapons." He eyed her.

Shrugging, Spider unsheathed her sword and dagger then handed them to Shepard. "Good enough?" She asked and upon seeing the Captains nod Spider set off towards the rest of the C-sec officers who raised their weapons at her again as she closed in.

It didn't stop her however and she just kept coming even after she heard a faint warning coming from the Captain before he gave the order, every officer fired upon her in a rapid assault. Every one with excellent accuracy hitting Spider in the body and head until every one of them had emptied their thermal clip.

Each one of them were slack jawed at what happened next. The figure that had been riddled with their bullets was still walking towards them as if she felt nothing at all. It wasn't until she met the closest of them and grabbed his weapon from his hands the rest of them snapped out of it.

Holding up the assault rifle Spider decided it was time for a demonstration, taking it in both hands she snapped it in half as if it were nothing more than a twig and threw the pieces to either side of her.

"There isn't a single weapon in this entire universe with enough power to make me feel threatened in the slightest. I suggest you remember that when you think about shooting at me again." Turning back to the Captain Spider spoke again. "Shall we go?"

…...

The room Spider found herself in looked rather like a meeting room instead of where a trail might take place. She was sat on one side of long table, three chairs on the opposite side and the door a little to the right, behind them. She was handcuffed to the table with a mass effect field around her hands for good measure, she was assured that not even a krogan could lift a finger through it.

It didn't take long before an Asari, a Turian and a Salarian entered the room along with two SPECTRE guards who took positions at either side of Spider as the council members sat down. The Asari councillor placed a file on the table and opened it. Only a few pages were contained within and most were pictures taken from the helmet cams of her friends, one in particular was her cutting through the head of a thresher maw.

"Who are you?" Asked the Asari. "You appear seemingly out of nowhere and suddenly you're performing impossible feats, just earlier you should have been torn apart by gunfire yet here you are without a scratch."

"My name is Spider." She answered simply.

"We need more than that." The Salarian cut in. "History, both familial and personal, why you came here and how it is you are so gifted"

Smiling, Spider put on a contemplative face before answering. "My name is Spider Alyssia PoisonBlood, my father was advisor to the emperor of Tamriel. After I escaped to go on a my own adventure I ended up in some trouble and was accidentally deemed a criminal during a civil war and almost executed. My enemy quite unwittingly saved me from this fate by intervening and burning the entire place to the ground. Long story short I discovered I had the power to take the souls of a certain species and use specific words of power, I slaughtered my way to becoming strong enough to face him before devouring his soul too, after that I figured out a way to take the souls of any living creature so that their ever lasting energy is added to my own strength."

The disbelief on their faces was clear as daylight, yet that didn't deter Spider in the slightest.

"If you're finding this difficult to believe then I don't blame you but I would ask you to remember my inability to die and that I have the strength to break anything you put in front of me."

"You seem to have met your match here." The turian councillor stated.

Spider raised an eye brow before snapping her arms up, this caused a small explosion as the mass effect field broke. "You were saying?" Spider taunted putting her arms back on the table.

The council members looked at each other then gestured for her to continue.

"After gaining the power of a god plus those I have killed previously I spent the next centuries adventuring, that meant that I killed many, many things that eventually gave me more than fifty times the power I gained from Alduin. Though I have had to have most of that power hidden from me by someone I trust, meaning that I can't access it all, this is only a small portion of it.

Anyway, one of my last good friends was killed and rather than allow her soul to be trapped with demons or in me I was offered the chance to let her rest in a land of peace. I took it, got transported to another world and right at the end the mad king sent me out, so I've been jumping through to different places where I help fix the major problems before moving on and eventually finding my way back to that damn king." Spider finished.

It was a lot of information to process though it was clear Spider was being vague, yet more questions were to be had.

"You haven't mentioned if you were with anyone special or had any children." One councillor noticed.

"I had a husband and son of argonian race and they were killed. All I agreed to remember was that the pain I suffered from losing them almost caused me to kill everything, both gods and men. And for any other questions I am the last of my kind and the last time I met another was when he tried to kill me and I had his own dragon tear him apart before I took all the souls he had gained including his own. Let's see, my favourite colour is still undecided yet I will admit I'm torn between violet, blue and blood red, though I believe that's only because I see it so often." Spider said the last part with wolfish smile.

"Have your experiences left you dealing with insanity?" The Asari asked her.

"It has definitely changed my outlook, where before I would be calm, quiet and help those who have wronged me, I changed where I would either be treated with respect or remind them who they are dealing with.

Suddenly Spider stood up and with great speed disarmed the guard to her right and threw the gun with such force to the guard opposite it knocked her out cold. To the original guard she had disarmed Spider had but one word. **"FUS"** This caused him to smash against the wall and crumple to the floor.

Spider returned to her sitting position. "Now I think it's time to discuss your misdeeds."

…...

 **Sorry if some of this seems rushed but eh, if you don't like it then go out and make one yourself am I right?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	10. Continued Adventure

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Sorry it's been so long but I've lacking inspiration lately, guess I only find the time for Spider when I feel like she would.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"This is entirely unreasonable, there's simply no way we could comply with such demands." The Salarian councillor stated.

"Really? You believe that saving these captured people who were taken from Citadel space against their will is a waste of your time?" Spider asked him.

"We never said that." Said the Asari. "But it could take years to locate these people and there's no guarantee they would be alive by the time we got to them."

"And what would happen if I kept you here? Would no one come fore you?"

"Clearly we are more important than some civilians caught in the cross fire of batarian slavers." The turian claimed.

Spider looked him dead in the eye. The room seemed to chill, the light itself darkening around them. People always assumed (when they first met her anyway) that their position meant something to Spider. Never for a second doubting their safety.

Spider closed the distance in two steps and hoisted the turian councillor up by his throat, he struggled for breath in her deathly grasp which tightened the longer he clawed at her hand.

"You assume that your life means something to me, let me shatter that illusion." Her grip tightened impossibly further but before she could crush his throat, Tevos shouted.

"STOP!" Looking over to her Spider dropped the councillor and focused on her. "Where will violence get you? Even if you threaten us into agreeing as soon as you leave we can annul anything we did for you."

"Very true, but you wouldn't dare." Spider had no doubt in her voice.

"And how can that be?" Valern asked her.

"Because unlike anything else in this galaxy, I can't be killed, believe me I've tried. So if I find out you've gone back on your word, I'll come back, and I will make sure you realise exactly how grave a mistake you will have made." She never raised her voice, didn't even hold a trace of anger in it, and that's what scared them most. She was simply stating a fact.

"What do you want?" The turian choked out.

"You will all ensure you find these slaves kept captive by the batarians and free them for a start."

Spider gave them a once over, something in the way they nodded told her they were thinking of double crossing her still.

"And listen to Shepard about the Reapers, their more real than you think. And when they come, I will make sure that if you did nothing to prepare for them, you will be the first I visit, and the last thing you see."

Nodding Councillor Tevos asked. "Anything else you would like us to consider?"

"I never told you 'consider' anything, you will do it." Spider stood no less than 2 feet from the door almost ready to leave.

Councillor Tevos smiled as she knew what was waiting on the other side of it. "Of course."

"Good." She said as she reached the door, as it unlocked and flew open a hailstorm of bullets flew inside the small room from the officers and C-Sec agents outside. All of them shooting at the figure in demonic armour aside from her lack of a helmet.

After a while the shooting stopped, but there she stood, unmoving. One of the braver Spectre's rushed in with an asari blade powering it with biotic force the woman drove the blade forth in a vertical slice meant to take off the top of Spider's head. Upon impact the asari broke her arm. Spider wasn't going to be bested by a mere blade, but the asari put too much force into her attack and when the sword didn't move, her bones did.

Pushing aside the wounded spectre, Spider looked back in at a star struck council. "I hope you let this serve as a reminder." was all she said before pushing out into the corridor.

For a moment they had no idea what she meant, that was until Tevos slowly raised her arm until her wrist was in her mouth. Fear filled her eyes, tears started to stream when her teeth bit into the soft flesh and blood flowed from the new wound.

Officers rushed in and tried to pry the councillor's arm away from her but it only served to tear more of her flesh from the bone. She screamed but was soon silenced as her bleeding wrist found it's way back into her mouth.

All anyone could do was watch in horror as Tevos chewed off her own hand, her sobs and pained screams echoed through them all and finally, each of them realised they weren't dealing with a person. They had found a monster.

"Councillors, what should we do, we can still apprehend her." Someone asked.

"NO! Let her go, just make sure she leaves this station. We can't stop her, maybe something out there can." Said the turian councillor in a defeated tone knowing deep in his heart that she was coming back, and it filled him with dread.

…...

Spider was walking her way down to the docking bay and just in front of the ship was Shepard and the rest of the ground team on shore leave. Shepard was stoodwit her arms crossed and as Spider approached she spoke.

"I told you not to hurt them." She sounded angry.

"Shepard, you'll learn that people in power don't respond to you if you don't show them your own, and how easily it can crush theirs. Because of me thousands of people are about to feel freedom, in time. And they're giving more thought to your Reaper theory." Spider informed her.

"And how do you know they weren't lying to you?" Shepard asked her.

"Then they'll find out what it's like to piss off someone with godlike power. But let me guess, you've been ordered to take me off the station, anywhere so long as it's not here." Spider crossed her own arms.

"You're damn right I have." Shepard smiled and unfolded her arms taking a step towards the ship. "Don't tell me you want to stay here now?"

"Not a chance in oblivion." Spider responded and followed her onto the Normandy. It was time to continue on their adventure.

...

 **Short but, eh what can you do?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	11. A Dragon's Past

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" _Fire, Fire, dragon fire"_

" _Searing words of ancient ire"_

A twisted corpse flew from a seemingly dancing figure in the thick of the battle.

" _Wake, wake from the grave"_

" _Rise to set the world aflame"_

Agonised wails escape from the soldiers, they couldn't beat her. They would all die before a scratch could be laid upon the Demon.

" _Night, night, endless night"_

" _Terror is the only light"_

Another battleground, another fight won, yet the void remains empty. The love of the fight dead along with her enemies. She stood there alone, and alone she cried silent tears of regret.

" _Bane, bane, rage untamed"_

" _Darkness dwells in age old blame"_

They were gone.

…...

Spider shot up in hurry, quickly evaluating where she was. A room, her room. She was on the Normandy just as she always was, not back in Tamriel.

"A dream darling, you were having a dream." Spider told herself. She lifted off of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked as well as ever, a healthy glow over her youthful features.

Spider laughed at herself internally. _'I am anything but youthful, I've been alive longer than an Asari'_

After changing, Spider went to the crew deck and sat at an empty table, a cup of water held in front of her. She stared at the still surface of the liquid, unmoving. It didn't take long for the crew to wake up and start the day, everyone noticed her but no one commented on her statue like state. It seemed like she was there for hours.

" _It wasn't your fault Dovahkiin, you were not to know of their plan."_

" _You can't keep punishing yourself, they are gone."_

" _SHUT UP!"_ Spider shouted at the dragon souls. _"I can't get them out of my mind, it's been centuries and they're still burned into my head, a brand on my soul."_

" _We understand, we feel it too."_

" _But you have not wasted your life after their death Dovahkiin, think of those you have helped including this Shepard. Think of the Warden, think of the wizard child, think of Eragon, think of even the dwarves and hobbit."_

" _Was that me?"_ Spider asked. _"I feel like Sheo's playing a joke, every world feels like the first but I remember all the others. Have they happened already? Or are they happening at the same time? It doesn't make sense."_

" _Yet you remember helping them. All of them."_

" _Doesn't change what happened, they were right in front of me but all I could do was watch... watch as the life drained from them both and everyone around me cheered for more..."_ Spider's hands tightened around the cup, denting the metal.

" _That is why you fight!"_

" _You lost something you will never get back that day, and we have seen you slaughter thousands to keep that from happening to others, that was what you were doing in that dream. Do you remember?"_

Spider took a moment to gather what thoughts she could as she felt all the souls within her gather in her mind. _"I remember death following wherever I went, it dulled the pain."_

" _NO! Remember the Fahliil Dominion, when they attacked the imperials. Senseless destruction spurred you from your trance... Remember the girl you saved, remember the life you allowed to grow."_

 _.._

Screaming. The first thing she heard was the screaming.

Spider walked forward, one foot in front of another.

The town burned form magical blasts fired from soldiers of the Dominion, the people rounded up and executed in the town square.

One step replaces another, she put more distance between her and the corpses she once loved.

"You're all next!" A soldier shouted at a group of four men and two females, one of them no more than seven years old, who were huddled against what remained of the town hall with the rest of the survivors.

They struggled as they were escorted to the centre. They cried and begged for their lives, the older girl for her unborn child. The young girl merely cried, old enough to understand that her life was about to end.

Spider was now walking through an alley. Staring at the ground, but never stopping the slow, methodical distance she was putting between her and where _it_ happened.

She appeared out as the first in the group was given her sentence.

The woman was clearly pregnant, about four months which showed the clear signs of her carrying a child.

"Please don't kill me." She pleaded as tears streamed down her face. She said it so quietly the soldiers hardly heard her. "Don't hurt my baby."

The high elf in charge sneered at the woman. "Begging in a time of war, pathetic, even for humans."

He gestured to the other soldiers and they prepared the spells.

Fire spewed from their hands and drowned the woman in flames, the screaming died down quickly, though it likely only because her throat had been melted shut.

A deadening silence came over the scene, the only things breaking it being the burning buildings and the sobbing of the girl. She was next.

Spider kept moving, she was behind the elves meaning they wouldn't notice her slowly walking through, and she didn't really notice them either. The memory of her family drowning her thoughts.

A weight crushing her, and showing no sign of lightening.

"Will you beg too human, or keep crying?" The high elf once again sneered at the crying form of the small child. "Pitiful if you weren't so retched _human_."

Sniffling the little girl whispered what she thought would be her final words. "Mommy..."

Everything slowed. Spider stopped in her tracks, raising her head at the sound of the small, vulnerable voice. The deafening sounds that clouded her mind died down and she could finally hear what the souls were telling her.

" _HELP THEM!"_

" _THEY WILL DIE!"_

" _MEYZ DINOK FAH FIN FAHLIIL!"_

Spider snapped out of her trance, she looked down at herself. Still dressed in the simple light blue dress she had been wearing that day, it was dirtied with weeks of travel and her gloves looked frayed beyond use.

The captain signalled his men. The fires started to burn at there fingertips in preparation. Taking aim at the small human in front of them.

The girl closed her eyes and tried to shield her face from the blaze she knew was to come. But it never did. She suddenly felt someone stood in front of her, hugging her, and shielding her from the fire.

When the flames died down she turned towards the soldiers, keeping the girl behind her in a protective stance.

"Run back to your parents" Spider told her. And the girl ran towards the group where a woman hugged her tightly. She was followed by the four men who had also been awaiting their execution.

"Who are you to dare stand in the way of the Dominion!?" The high elf shouted at her.

"My name," Her eyes hardened, she became shrouded in a dark mist that covered her form. When it dispersed she was in her signature daedric armour, appearing as a demonic warrior with a wicked blade to match.

"My name is Spider" One of the four soldiers in the square suddenly started retching, the violent action continued for a few moments until his stomach and intestines spewed out of his mouth, the pained expression never left his face and his eyes were close to bugging out. Hard to tell if he died of shock, pain or suffocation.

"Alyssia" The second soldier found his throat slowly being torn open, the agonizing screams didn't stop until his head was ripped from his body.

"PoisonBlood" The third soldier dropped on the floor writhing in pain, rolling back and forth as if he were being burned by invisible flames. The soldier suddenly stopped, he laid on his back staring at the sky letting out a silent scream when all the blood in his body shot out of every orifice showering the square in crimson liquid.

"And I'm done playing the good guy." The Captain raised his sword and readied a fireball spell but looked frightened at the power he had just witnessed.

"Stay back!" He sneered at her. A devilish idea entered the elf's mind, he turned and unleashed the fireball on the group of townspeople and ran. Likely towards where his unit was stationed.

Spider raised her sword and caught the destructive magic, it rained on her but it only served to make her look all the more menacing. Locking her eyes on the fleeing soldier, fear like no other struck him to his very core, Spider pierced the veil of his mind and tore through his thoughts forcing him to stop, shredding every happy memory she could find, leaving nothing but nightmares plaguing his mind.

Spider closed the distance between her and the halted man, raising her hand she reached into the elf and drawing on her magicka she grabbed his very soul and pulled it from his body, his spirit form managed a glance at his physical one before it was shredded. There's no afterlife for people without a soul to give it to.

Spider watched as the soulless body dropped to the floor, the dribbling mess would most likely choke on his own tongue, or starve for all she cared. This was how it should be, people would call her a monster, they would hate and fear her, but like it or not, they would be protected by her. She tried to fight evil with light once, it cost her her family. But this way, if she fights with darkness, no one will harm her or anyone she cared about again, even if they did, there wouldn't be much of them left to complain about. And that was good enough for her.

..

"Spider..? Spider are you okay?" Shepard was sat directly across from the stone like woman. She had been sat like that, staring into the depths of her cup for almost 14 hours. Just sat there, The crew had been taking turns to watch her, each one trying to rouse her from her trance.

Now they were all gathered around Spider, but only Shepard was sat at the table. Slowly, Spider raised her head slightly, enough to look Shepard in the eye.

Spider became aware of the people around her for the first time but didn't take her eyes off of the Commander.

"I'm sorry darling, did you say something?" Spider asked her.

"You've been here for hours Spider, what happened?" Shepard asked her, worry seeped into her voice, although she still hadn't fully forgiven Spider for the incident with the council as it was only after they left that she found out what Spider had actually done.

"No.. nothing you would be interested in. I'm sorry for worrying you but I'll be fine." Spider told her and made to get up when a hand rested on her shoulder causing her to stop.

Garrus was often called brave and roguish but this might have been outright stupidity. Keeping his hand there he said "Spider, we all care about you. You might be the scariest, pain in the ass we have on our team, but aside from Shepard I've never seen anyone care so much for us."

Taking a moment, Spider sat back down. "What happened to you?" Shepard asked again in the most calming voice she could muster.

"I had a dream.. it was more of a memory from my early days." She paused for a moment, not sure if she should continue until a hand rested on top of hers. "I guess you all never found out why I became so 'scary' as you'd put it."

Bracing herself, Spider prepared to relive a painful memory that not even the magic of daedric princes could keep locked away.

..

"NO! What part of that don't you understand Delphine?" Spider shouted across to the stubborn woman. "I will not kill Parthunax because he is the only one who has actually helped me in killing Alduin. All you two did was tell me to go somewhere and let me do all the work, and guess what? Non of that was actually useful."

"That maybe so, but it doesn't excuse him of his crimes." it was at this point that Esbern cut in. "He is a dragon and it's in his nature to dominate, who's to say when this 'way of the voice' becomes meaningless to him and he tries to force us to do his bidding like in the ancient days? It's in his nature Spider, you must see that!"

"Esbern... Let me tell you about human nature. Throughout the centuries humans have waged war and caused any violence they can. They have destroyed what once was and most only care for themselves. If you believe a dragon should be killed even if he's found a way to become something beyond what his nature tells him to be, needs to die. Then I'll have to kill you too, because at least with the dragon's dominance there was no discrimination like we have now."

"Is this what you really think Dragonborn?" The female warrior asked "Because if you do, then we see no reason you should be leader of the Blades."

"You have five seconds to get out of my temple." Spider spoke in utter seriousness and watched as the last of the blades who were supposedly loyal to the Dragonborn, get up and walk out on her.

It wasn't long before they found another dragon temple that whilst being less grand, still served as a base of the Blades and they began recruiting, plotting revenge.

Months after the incident, Spider was travelling the roads of Skyrim towards her home in Riften before a courier intercepted her. "Sorry but this was an urgent message, to be delivered immediately." he said

Spider opened the letter and after reading the contents dropped it in shock, it read: __Spider come quickly to Windhelm, it's your family. They're in danger and I've been forced out of the city for trying to stop it. HURRY!__

And she ran.

Windhelm is a notoriously racist city under the rule of Ulfric Stormcloak and he cared not a wit if some Argonians were being held in the city's main square. The Blades had planned this in detail and were driven to ensure that they succeeded.

Spider arrived at the city gates and was stopped by the guards. "Halt, I'm under orders to stop you from entering the city." His objections were cut short as Spider's blade removed his head and stabbed his partner in the heart. Spider was going to save them if it meant her end.

The sight that awaited her was horrifying, as she forced the gate open, she saw her husband and son tied up and kneeling. Her husband managed to look up and catch a glimpse of her coming through the gate. He wasn't even sure if she was real but he gave her a reptilian smile just before the executioners axe swung down to claim it's prize.

She was screaming but no sound could be heard. Stood there, frozen and helpless. It was only when they grabbed Sykra that she came to her senses and ran up to the masses of people who had gathered to watch the 'spectacle'.

She couldn't get through and all sense had abandoned her, all she could do was struggle and watch as the newly recruited blades going from the uniform sliced off her son's tail and used his open, screaming mouth as an opportunity to jam it down his throat, ending his blood chilling screams.

Spider had finally gotten through the crowd and ran up to her child, blood flowing from his mouth as he looked to his mother with terror and pain in his eyes. She couldn't think, only hold him close as she knew nothing she did could heal him. This lasted until the light in his eyes turned dull and the life had left them.

"Lucien." She whispered and the spectral assassin appeared behind her, awaiting orders. "Kill." The order was given, and he ensured that the city ran red with blood. Spider, still holding her child in her arms. Vengeance had taken over and she disappeared, gone like the wind to the mountain base of the Blades.

It was her sorrow, anger and hatred that fuelled her, and she created a shout worse than Dragonrend, Spider had obliterated the very mountain with the raw power she put behind the shout, and doomed all the living souls who resided within to eternal pain, cursed to remain there, wailing in the agony she has forced them to endure for the rest of time.

 ** **FAAZ UNSLAAD DINOK.****

Spider was a broken woman, and once all the energy had left her, she felt nothing but the pain of loss. The Daedric Princes were not pleased by these events and enchanted Spider's sword to block her pain and added her deceased son's tail as a grim reminder and source of the spells power, so long as her sword was close, her son would protect her, even in death.

..

"What the hell was that!?" Grunt asked as he and everyone else reeled back.

"I thought it would be easier to show you, that's why I am the way I am." Spider told them, a hint of shame entering her voice as she looked back down at the table.

"Is that what you were dreaming about?" Garrus asked her, he couldn't imagine the pain she must have endured, and reliving it must have been even worse.

"No, I dreamed of what I did after that. And all the people who never made it out of the way in time, it didn't matter who they were or how bad the wrong was, all that I cared about was that it dulled the pain."

"You must've fought some pretty tough people to get a challenge out of it." Grunt said as he looked at Spider with a new appreciation.

"I fought one of the demonic gods of my world, I was so desperate." Spider told him.

"Did you win?" He asked.

"I'm sat here talking to you and no one has seen him since, you do the math." Spider told him and got a smile out of the krogan. "Now," Spider said getting up. "Everyone has things to get to I assume?"

"We'll be docking with the quarian flotilla to sort out this trial of treason Tali has gotten roped into, I want everyone ready, even if you just guard the ship I want to make a good impression." Shepard ordered.

There was general mumbling of agreement and slowly everyone filed out, Spider was about to leave the crew deck when she heard Shepard call her name.  
"Hmm? You need something darling?

"Thank you, it must have hard to share that with us. But now I think everyone knows you a little better and be more understanding of why you act out." Shepard told her. "That doesn't mean I approve of it, but I will understand if.. when it happens again, just promise me you'll try to keep yourself composed."

Spider threw Shepard a dark smile, "I assure you Commander, I have never looked more composed than when I'm tearing someone in two. But I'll try to keep it to a minimal."

…..

 **Done, thanks for reading.**

 **The flashback where Spider's family dies is copied and pasted from my other story because I didn't want to change any details, just a btw.**


	12. She Wasn't Always Invincible

**She's the real Reaper**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"How could he do this!?" Tali frantically asked no one in particular.

The meeting was adjourned until the matter of the active geth on the quarian ship was dealt with, for this Shepard was taking Spider, Tali and Garrus with her in case something were to go wrong, in that Tali may have to take care of her father should he be alive and Shepard would rather have a back up in case that were to happen.

They were on the shuttle headed towards the ship where the experiments had taken place and Tali was pacing back and forth in the small space. It would still take another twenty minutes to reach their destination due to some safety procedures the quarians _insisted_ on doing during the flight.

"Why would he even try to bring back geth, even as a weapon they're too dangerous and he should know that! Oh Keelah..." Tali sat back down and rested her head in her hands.

"Tali, look at me" Shepard told the quarian. "I don't know the reason your father decided to do this but it must have been a damn good one for all the risk he took, you've known him as a good man so trust him on this."

Tali slowly looked up into the reassuring eyes of Shepard and knew she was right, but it was just so hard to believe. Turning she saw Garrus give her a firm nod indicating he was with Shepard on this one too. But when she turned to Spider... she swore there was a trace of a tear in her eyes. So soon after her episode in the crew deck it was easier to believe given what she shared with them all.

"Spider? What do you think?" Tali asked the imperial.

Moving away from the opposite end of the shuttle Spider headed to sit beside Tali. Once she was next to her, Spider decided to show her something.

"It would be easier to show you my thoughts rather than speak them darling, if you wish."

For a moment it looked like Tali was going to say no but a flash of.. something crossed her face and she nodded the affirmative.

…...

A small argonian child was huddled up against her, sleeping soundly.

Spider wondered how any of this could become normal for her, having a child and a husband while a dragon god was trying to eat the world and she was supposed to stop it. The fight between them had been going on for years and every time one was a little closer to killing the other.

In the most recent battle Spider had managed to severely wound Alduin to a point where Paarthunax said it would take months for him to heal.

Just as she was thinking about this, her husband walked in the room and stood in the doorway. He did nothing but smile at his wife and child for a few minutes before signing that he was going to bed himself.

Spider nodded that she understood and waited for him to leave the room. Spider looked back to the sleeping child in her arms. "No ones going to hurt you, I love you Sykra."

It was a promise she couldn't keep. If only she knew that. "Your life isn't going to be anything like my life, I'll make sure you grow to have a good life and I'll do what I've got to do to make sure that happens."

 _ **2 weeks later**_

"So this is Black Marsh?" Spider asked her husband.

"Don't tell me it isn't what you expected darling." He replied sending her a reptilian smile.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." She said with a scowl which caused her husband to turn and nuzzle her neck.

"If you really hated it I'd be dead by now." He told her

Smiling Spider kissed his cheek and whispered "There's still time."

This caused him to give her a sidewards glance and slowly back away, not liking the devilish smile she was giving him in the slightest.

"Mommy, does Daddy really annoy you?" Sykra asked her. She didn't even get time to answer as the boys father picked him up and smiled at his son.

"You know what happens to people who annoy your mother Sykra, if I annoyed her we wouldn't be married." He told his son.

Sykra was about to say something else but his father put a finger to his lips. "Don't give her any ideas."

"What was that?" Spider asked them.

"We're here darling." He told her. They decided to go visit her husbands sister due to a letter they received inviting them to a celebration. It was a traditional one but Deeus's (Spider's husband) family insisted Spider join them, after all they were family now too.

Entering the house Deeus lead them to the three of them were greeted by Kasha Pehrseus, Deeus's sister.

It was a warm welcome and after being showed their room Spider allowed Sykra to go outside and play with some other children they saw playing a game involving chasing each other.

"Tell about yourself Spider, Deeus almost never writes back home." Although they had been married for five years this was the first time Spider had seen her husbands side of the family.

"Well, I'm from Cyrodil and my father is an advisor to the emperor while my mother spends her time tending to the estate. I've made a name for myself in Skyrim after a... misunderstanding involving the stormcloaks and an imperial ambush."

"Hmm I'd heard you were almost executed, someone must have been in serious trouble when they found out who you were."

"Well almost everyone involved was dead but I did get a lot of apologies from General Tullius, even a letter from the emperor thanking me for not holding it against them." Spider responded.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you as an enemy, your exploits as a dragon hunter are infamous." Kasha complimented the imperial.

…...

Settled in for the evening Spider, Deeus and their son spent the next few days with Deeus's family celebrating the anniversary of the argonian freedom from slavery. Some found it unusual that Spider was present but she was famous so it's not as if they were going to bother her.

It was on the very last night before they would head back to Skyrim that the trip took a turn towards the sinister. A loud crash echoed through the town, screaming followed only to suddenly stop and as fast as it happened everything was silent once again.

Spider raced from her room to her son's only to find it empty, a large hole in the wall indicating the abduction. Her thoughts raced through all the possibilities but it was clear what she had to do. Kill the fucker who took her son.

Deeus and Kasha rushed out into the doorway only to be shoved aside by Spider herself heading back to her room, in less than two minutes she efficiently donned her daedric armour and equiped her sword. She went into her son's room and exited through the new hole in the house.

She was on the hunt. Her senses heightened by her supernatural soul. Spider could see the trail left by the abductor and followed at a merciless pace. They had at least a four minute head start on her and although she was wearing heavy armour it was almost weightless to her, Spider looked like a charging juggernaut.

Soon enough she found herself in a small clearing littered with corpses, at the centre was the large looming form a lamia queen. In her hand she was dangling Sykra's unconscious form.

The lamia's snake like appearance and nightmarish gaze would have made most any man shiver and drop to his knees. But Spider was no man.

The Dovahkiin glared back with equal malice, the promise of pain evident should the monster harm her child.

Seeing the posture of the armour clad woman the lamia threw the child aside which caused a long enough distraction to Spider for her to charge forth, screeching a blood chilling cry in a flurry of teeth and claws toward the Dovahkiin.

Spider was prepared as soon as the lamia charged her and evaded to the side, shoving out her sword in the path of the beast only for her to stop and slice at Spider's head.

The blow knocked Spider some meters away and left her dazed. When she was getting up the lamia was already upon her tearing into the armour trying to find a weakness all the while battering the warrior woman. With a mighty blow she managed to cleave the daedric helm free and in the process slicing open Spider's cheek causing blood to flow freely.

In a serpentine voice she whispered into Spider's ear. "I'll have the child as a appetizer and you for the main course, and there is nothing you or anyone in this world can do to stop me doing it again and again to everyone else." She trailed off into an evil laugh causing the forest to fall silent, it's horrifying message clear.

Spider shook her head to clear it, rolling out to a safe distance placing herself between the lamia and her son she took stock of her situation. She was powerful but not invincible (yet). And now she didn't have a sword... great.

Releasing another cry the lamia queen once again charge towards her prey, the glint of death in her eyes.

Spider relaxed. She stood calmly waiting for the beast to come closer, meter by meter until she was dangerously close. Knowing it would be fatal for her son should she move, Spider pulled out the big guns. _**"KRII LUN AUS!"**_ She used the ancient words and they became real as the world listened to her demand.

The lamia stopped dead in her tracks as the coldness of death washed over her in a sea of darkness. Fear flooded her brain to a point where she couldn't see or even think of anything but it's cold uncaring embrace.

Spider looked up into the eyes of the terrified monster, using it's body she launched herself up high enough to grab it's throat and drag it down to her level and drew her dagger with her off hand.

"If there's one thing you shouldn't doubt, it's how far I'd be willing to go to protect my child. The same goes for any parent worthy of the title." Spider wasted no more time in driving the blade into her neck before yanking the dagger back and throwing her up. The lamia grasped at the large hole pouring blood out of her body, she thrashed around wailing until finally... there was no life left in her glassy eyes.

…...

Tali reeled back as the vision ended.

"What... what was that thing you fought?" Tali asked Spider in confusion having never seen such a horrific being.

"A lamia, there aren't many left so they're a rare sight." Spider replied. "I just wanted to show you the lengths a parent would go to protect their child, that thing was stronger, faster and scarier than I was at the time. But like hell was I about to give up when my son was involved, if your father is anything like I was, he was doing this for a good reason, and more than likely to help you."

A sombre aura took over the shuttle as Tali reflected on what was said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You two ready? We're docked" Garrus told them.

…...

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
